random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunker Jam
Bunker Jam is a 2014 American live-action/animated sports comedy film based on The Bunker franchise and a spiritual successor to the iconic 1996 film Space Jam. Plot When the Autotunerz finally find the location of the Bunker, they threaten to overtake it and take the gang as slaves. In response, the gang challenges them to a basketball game -- if they win, the Autotunerz must leave them alone, and if they lose, then they willfully go as their slaves. The Autotunerz agree -- however, our heroes are put at a disadvantage when the Autotunerz hire skilled basketball player LeBron James to play on their team. The odds against them, the gang is forced to seek help from an even more legendary athlete, the elderly and retired Michael Jordan, who must don his shorts and sneakers one last time to save the team from purgatory! Cast Team Bunker * NintendoChamp89 as Nintendo Champ, the leader of Team Bunker. * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as ACF, the token sassy female character in the team. * Bowser & Jr. as CCs and Cream. * Master ventus as Master Ventus. * CompliensCreator00 as Complien. * Moon Snail as Moon Snail. * Michael Jordan as himself, the legendary retired Chicago Bulls basketball player who, though at first reluctant, returns to the game a decade after his retirement and becomes co-leader of Team Bunker. * J. Severe as J. Severe. * Phantom R as Phantom R. * Mochlum as Mochlum. Autotune Squad * Justin Bieber as himself, the leader of the Autotune Squad. * Selena Gomez as herself. * Miley Cyrus as herself. * China McClain as herself. * Demi Lovato as herself. * Zendaya as herself. * Jake T. Austin as himself. * Joe Jonas as himself. * LeBron James as himself, the popular Miami Heat basketball player who joins the Autotune Squad as its co-leader and wants to beat Michael Jordan to cement himself as the greatest B-ball player of all time. Pretty much everyone else from the wiki gets a role as either one of the benched players or an audience member. Other popular athletes like Kobe Bryant, etc. also cameo in the film to get more sports fan in seats. Soundtrack Most of the songs are from the Space Jam soundtrack and remixed heavily so Warner Bros. can't sue them, along with a few original pieces. Reception Bunker Jam received positive reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported a 85% approval rating based on 141 reviews. The site's consensus reads, "Though nowhere near as amazing and revolutionary as Space Jam, the movie the film draws inspiration from, Bunker Jam is a fun romp through the wonderful world the popular television franchise has created." http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/bunker_jam/ Trivia * This is the first Bunker production by J. Severe done in the original Bunker universe (consisting of The Bunker and The Bunker 2.0) as opposed to the Ultimate The Bunker universe. * The characters' designs are mildly altered to more resemble their Ultimate The Bunker appearances. Gallery References External Links Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:The Bunker Category:Space Jam